Principality of Stymfalia (Worldgate: Andromeda)
“''I know not the secrets of our past, nor the history of my lineage, but I have faith enough in the Skyfather’s teachings to believe we were once just.” ''Prince Ichtaca III, ruler of the Principality circa 2370 A.D. The Stymphalians are a race of avian humanoid beings from the planet Stymfalia. They are currently a part of the Elysian Confederation. History Early Antiquity The Principality of Stymfalia was founded after a war between two clans, the Aolani and Hanakahi, when Tlaltaca, prince of the Aolani clan, defeated the Hanakahi clan’s head, prince Necahual, and conquered his lands. Little else is known about Stymfalia’s history. The Shattering When The Shattering came, the Principality controlled a large but compact empire in the Chi quadrant. All of the Principality’s historical records were lost, and soon its past had been forgotten. The Stymphalian people changed drastically after The Shattering. To make up for the innate feeling of emptiness having forgotten their legacy, the Principality began ruthlessly expanding into nearby space, and conquered planet after planet in their desire to fill the void that had been left by The Shattering. Troglopod Invasion Stymfalia’s rapid expansion quickly came to a halt after a sudden incursion of Troglopod fleets in Stymphalian space. The Principality’s newly conquered territory was soon consumed by an endless tide of Troglopod invaders, and the Stymphalians were forced to abandon their empire, and retreat into the Psi quadrant. Reformation and Reclamation After escaping to the Psi quadrant, the scattered remnants of the Principality hid in wait for almost two millennia while they recovered. Then, the Skyprince Kahue declared the nation of New Stymfalia, and the Stymphalians began their expansion once more, this time, on a new front. The Elysian Confederation The Principality of Stymfalia joined the Elysian Confederation in 2350 A.D after conflict with the Tuagi of the Erebus Conglomerate. The Principality of Stymfalia is currently participating in the Asphodel War. Government and Politics The Principality is ruled by a single leader, the Skyprince, who supposedly answers to the “Skyfather” - a being who is believed to have created the first Stymphalians - and is, as such, revered by the people. In actuality, though, the Skyprince is but a figurehead. The military holds the real power. Economy The official currency of the Principality is the Stymphalian Mexoc. Culture Society Stymphalian society is controlled almost entirely by the military, who answer directly to the Skyprince. Stymphalians are seen as very patriotic, and take insults towards the Principality very personally. Clans Beneath the Skyprince are a number of clans who, politically, have no power, but govern indiiadual planets, and allow for easy categorisation of the Principality’s population. Religion Most Stymphalians follow a single deity, the Skyfather, though other religious sects exist. Language The official language of the Principality is Eecati. Many Stymphalians can understand English and Ri’Teb, though do possess the ability to speak them. Military The Stymphalian army was small, but its warriors were skilled and courageous. Despite ruling over the people with an iron fist, soldiers are regarded as heroes. When they joined the Elysian Confederation, Stymfalia’s army was largely disbanded, due to the Confederation’s laws preventing individual nations from possessing their own army. Remaining warriors joined the Confederation’s army as scouts and messengers.